hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
IceBite's Ideas for his Unfinished Stories
This article is so User:IceBite can record his ideas for future stories, so that others may be able to inspire him with ideas to fill in the gaps in the story with. Ideas already included in the story will be removed. Hellcat Squadran: The Past (Needed: 2001 - 2003) *IceBite meets Derek Sanders *A Year later, IceBite is reunited with Adriana *IceBite fights Tartorus to defend Adriana, temporarilly fusing Vesracolian, Thundercracker, and Adriana's Staff into the Elemental Di-Blade Staff, which he defeats Tartorus with, causing the latter to retreat. *IceBite, Fast Saber, Derek, and Adriana for Hellcat Squadran *Epilogue - Tory joins Hellcat Squadran Hellcat Squadran: Razgriz (2006) *Marquis Hatcher, Marcus Snow, and Hans Grimm escorted to Wirquin. *Kei Nagase is discovered to be imprisoned by Nod. *Rescue of Kei is planned. *Kei rescued directly by May and Rtas, while they're supported by Razgriz and IceBite. *Kei treated for Nod Mega-Virus and Razgriz joins Hellcat Squadran. *Marquis Hatcher and Kei Nagase get married. Hellcat Squadran: Beginning of Shadows (2009) *Tartorus closes in on Derek, only to be knocked back by May and IceBite. *Derek accepts the state of things. Hellcat Squadran: Legends of Bara Magna (2010) *May and Tory end up in Vulcanus, Derek and Adriana captured by the Skrall, and IceBite ends up in the Wastelands. *Tory and May help defend Vulcanus, while IceBite fights a Vorox called Qezz, and defeats them, before being surrounded by the Vorox and Zesk. *Gresh, Kiina, Ackar, Berix, and Mata Nui team up with May and Tory to rescue Derek and Adriana from Roxtus. *Rescue at Roxtus almost failed, when Tartorus reveals himself, when IceBite comes, revealing the Vorox Pack is now his to command. *When the group leaves Bara Magna, Gresh, Kiina, Ackar, Berix, and Mata Nui offer to join Hellcat Squadran. Hellcat Squadran: Lost Lands (2011) *Imperials attack Rabanastre. *Shadows invade Dalmascan Palace, escorted by Tartorus, who attempt to assassinate Queen Ashe, only for IceBite to appear in the Nick of Time and engage Tartorus. The Shadows threaten Ashe, then, only to be intercepted by Lillian York. More Shadows appear, but Gilgamesh's timely arrival thwarts the assassination attempt. *(While Previous is going on) Imperials breach Rabanastre Gates, when, suddenly, Ventx, mounted on a Mesmenir, with an army of Sleipnir, appear and charge Imperial Army and Walkers, which become distracted by Alt Radiak's appearance, aided by Mimics and Mimic Queens. In addition to the arrival of Hellcat Squadran Fighters, they crush Imperial Forces. *After 'Victory', Gerun appears and warns of Glassing Force. *Hellcat Squadran CH-47 Chinooks, UH-60 Blackhawks, and D77H-TCI Pelicans, in addition to the Strahl, evacuate Civilians, but Covenant Fleet appeats, escorted by Imperial Star Destroyer. Gerun turns to Nethicite and blows himself up, destroying Covenant Fleet. *Convoy intercepted by Covenant Loyalist Seraphs, but those are engaged by Judge Zargabaath's ship, the Alexander, led there by IceBite in the Darkened Shadow. *In space, Forerunner Emancipator is intercepted by Imperial Fleet, but is rescued by JeanLuc Picard of the Enterprise-E, leading a joint Federation-UNSC Fleet. *Epilogue: Ashe mourns the loss of her homeworld, while Basch, Zargabaath, IceBite, May, and Fast Saber try to comfort her. IceBite ordered Alphaunus to allow Dalmascans to access Data Library (and when he complains, orders Holly (still a Rampant AI) to do so). Ends with Ashe showing interest in some random Modern-World Thing not present at Ivalice. Hellcat Squadran: Reality Unwinds (2014) *IceBite and other Prime Hellcat Squadran Members agree to aid Doom-Verse Natalia. Prime-Verse Tory repairs Doom-Verse Holly (AI). DV Natalia points out that any operation is futile with Demon-Controlled DV Forerunner Emancipator still online. Prime IceBite comes up with a plan. *Most of this scene had parts of it planned by DraconusRex, he'll tell me more about this when he remembers. A group of ships tries to disable Demon-Infested Forerunner Emancipator, but the ship fights back. They almost get destroyed, when, suddenly DV May, long-thought dead, appears in an unknown Stealth Ship (in actuality, the future design of Lillian York's Shadow Slayer, and, ironically, is also crewed by DV Lillian York) and fires unknown weapons on the Forerunner Emancipator, disabling its weapons and shields. A team then infiltrates the demon-ridden ship, and causes the ship to self-destruct. *Group makes it to Ivalice, where they free the creatures of Ivalice from the demons' control, causing a general wildlife uprising on the world (describes scenes of Tyrant Wyrms, Undead, and different other creatures rising up). *Zeta Wing frees the Hell Wyrm, while IceBite, DV Ashe, both Prime and DV Vaan and Penelo, and both Prime and DV Natalia free Yiazmat. Both Wyrms team up and wipe the Demons off Ivalice and make their way to Earth. *Tory and both Prime and DV Holly (DV Holly Meta-Stable, Prime Holly STILL Rampant, both still AI) discover a way to modify Halo so its activation only effects Demons. *The forementioned trio modify Installation 05 to do so, and wipe out all Demons near (but not on) Earth. *DV Natalia discovers Maledict has arrived on Earth. She urges the others to go there to destroy it. *The Battle at Earth goes sour, as DV Natalia is trapped by the Maledict, when Prime Natalia, as the Temporos Draekon, modified to revert those it contacts to younger states, rams the Maledict, reverting its body back in time, weakening it (the older the Demon, the more powerful). *DV Natalia implants a bomb of raw Elemental, Molecular Agitation, and Mist Power into the Maledict, blowing it up and killing it. She's knocked hard into a wall, but, barely, survives. *Prime Universe Hellcat Squadran Members make it back to their universe, as DV Coalition and Shadow Alliance, now merged, move to rebuild their ravaged galaxy. The Specter of DV IceBite says his final goodbye to DV Natalia and DV May, while DV May prepares to explain herself to DV Natalia, who stops her, just happy she's back. Hellcat Squadran: Dissidia (2017-2018) *At some point, Red and Blue Teams, with good Freelancers, meet up with Zack's team. They go to hunt the Decepticons at Lennox's urging. *IceBite and Lightning dodge Warriors of Chaos, until Lightning rememebers everything about the Dissidia Universe. She then realizes that, to end the Cycle of War, they must destroy Shinryu. *Vaan and Terra recognize each other after they regain their Dissidia-Based memories. Warrior of Light rememebers as well. Then, Ashe finds she has her communicator, which she uses to contact IceBite, who them coordinates with them from then on. *In final battle, the only one killed is Chaos, by IceBite, Lightning, Vaan, Lennox, Church, and Wash. *May appears through a portal just in time to save IceBite and Lightning from a manikin. IceBite holds off a Redeeming Light, a manikin copy of himself, while others escape. Once its defeated, he escapes Dissidia just seconds before it destroys itself. Tartorus and Gor'Kek, revealed to be illisions of their former selves, cease to exist. *Lighting and the other Warriors of Cosmos not already a part of Hellcat Squadran are accepted into it. Hellcat Squadran: Betrayals of a Coalition (2043) *For the most part, unplanned. Intends on playing mod to help decide once I feel up to it. Otherwise, may just in-tandem it with one of you guys...that is, if any of you have played Sins of a Solar Empire enough to remember it. Hellcat Squadran: Left for Dead (2050) *Left For Dead-Verse May infected by the Infected, but held unchanged but in a coma by Ectoplasmic Powers, which LFD IceBite has to constantly recharge or risk LFD May running out of power and becoming Infected. *LFD Ryan and Lightning fighting for their lives somewhere. Same with LFD Zack and Selen, and LFD Quel. *LFD IceBite and May, with their Survivors, eventually make it to LFD Quel, who, with Zoey's Carrier DNA nad Ectoplasmic Power, manages to make a Cure for the Infection, which he first uses on a pair of Infected, then on May, who then wakes up, fully cured of the Infection. *Soemhow, Prime HS members appear in Left For Dead-Verse, and help LFD IceBite, May, and Quel reach LFD Lightning and Ryan, then LFD Selen and Zack, the last of which contacted LFD Sen and Holly, who finished the HCS Last Resort. *The combined team then assaults the Infected Hive Center: Kane, who turned into a beast similar to a Hell Knight in appearance. They eventually kill him, but the Infected still ravage Earth. LFD Hellcat Squadran forces Prime Hellcat Squadran to leave, who think they left them for dead. However, unknowingly, LFD Hellcat Squadran managed to weaponize the cure and cure all the Infected, with no loses on their part. They are currently fighting the Locust, the Infected and Locusts having wiped out the Lambent. Hellcat Squadran: Realms of Oblivion (2080) *All of Holly's part is just a re-write of the Oblivion Story mode, except for the Ascent of the Tower of the Great Sigil Stone, the Final Duel in Camoran's Paradise, and the Attack on the Imperial City. *Sen's part consists of him Realm-Hopping through the Realms of Oblivion, only reaching Nirn just after Holly entered the Great Oblivion Gate to retrieve the Great Sigil Stone. Brutaka, Chirox, and Vezon transport themselves to her, while she fights across a bridge to the Great Sigil Stone Tower, Sen arriving shortly after. *Sen uses a modified fighter with its own ID drive to follow Holly to Camoran's Paradise, and arrives in time to aid her and Eldamil in the final duel against Mankar Camoran and his daughter and son Ruma and Raven. *Holly Technomances a suit using a pair of fallen Drone Fighters and Sen's Lightsabers (Sen was knocked out and she rebuilds the Lightsabers for him after the battle) to make a suit of Battle Armor around her Blades Armor to allow her to fight off Mehrunes Dagon while Martin reaches the Temple of the One. Nola Maenn also uses Necromancy in the battle.